


Fluttering Feathers

by Chamberlinxz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Kagome, flustered Fumikage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamberlinxz/pseuds/Chamberlinxz
Summary: Kagome is nine when she starts to remember events that couldn’t have possibly have happened to her. She knows it’s her due to the starburst scar the older version of her carries on her hip. She also comes to terms that her Quirk is not just hers but also that of what she carries in her; A jewel that could hurt many people. Her dreams tell her all she needs to know about it. The object while small was warp with great ill-intent it could manipulate those that could hear it’s call.





	1. Chapter 1

Her time in this place was ending. She would lose her most precious people: the ones who bleed with her shed tears with her and survived with her. She would be losing her family and even though it hurt her; she was happy.

She had seen her two human friends fall in love with each other all over again: their children whom would become great worriers and priest/priestess, that would change the world altogether. She had seen their peaceful passing into the afterlife.

She knew that her hanyo friend would find his true love in a young village girl that would look nothing like her or her incarnation (a blessing from the Kami’s). She also knew that his line would end there, for his love could not carry any child, but that would not stop them from adopting orphans as their own. They would both live a long heart-wrenching life with them outliving their children: His love would die from a broken heart, and he would follow closely behind her.

Her heart cried out the most for her son. She would once again leave him motherless and not by choice. She knew he would grow strong and loyal under the care of her human friends. He would fall in love with their only daughter only to lose her due to an illness that they could not prevent. She had seen him mourn for many years refusing to leave her grave site. He like her hanyo friend’s wife, he would pass away with a broken heart.

She would mourn them all: this she knew as she stared at her family all drenched in blood from the final battle. In her hands, the complete jewel is pulsing lightly, waiting for her last moment to come to an end. She could feel tears fall down the sides of her blood-stained cheeks. She thanked the jewel quietly going to each of her family members and firmly hugging them telling them of how much she loved them and would cherish their memories; Stepping back away from her family she gave them a forlorn smile as she felt her self-fade from their time.

 

\--

Kagome was four when she first saw it. A small egg about the size of her two palms, the shell was a strange silver almost metallic under the sunlight with hints of blue in it. She had stayed with it for a few hours waiting for the mama of the egg to come back. Noting that the sun was setting, and her mama would want her back before it turned dark: she made the decision to take the egg with her (hopefully mama would not be too upset).

Too much of Kagome’s surprise, the egg was very lightweight. She carefully maneuvered it back home. Getting the egg past her mama was a challenge, but she had done it successfully. She carefully placed it in her bed with her covers wrapping it. Hearing her mother call for her she leaned in close to the egg almost nuzzling it.

“I’ll be back I promise,” She told it before heading out of her room and heading down to her mama. “Kagome dear did you have fun today?” Kunloo asks her daughter as she readied the table. She watched as her daughter nodded and smiled brightly and start to recite her day when something caught her attention. “Kagome what do you mean you found a lonely egg?” She questioned looking up from her plate. Kagome looked down sheepishly “It was outside and all alone mama, I waited for its mama I promise!” she exclaimed her small hands are clenching her skirt. “Please, can I keep him!” She requested looking up at her mother pleadingly. Kunloo bit her lip as she stared at her daughter before sighing and nodding.

\--

It had taken three months to see any movement from the egg whom Kagome had lovingly named Jericho. Kunloo worried that the egg her daughter found had no life and did not want to hurt her daughter to badly always trying to tell her that maybe the egg was empty; which her daughter would shake her head and state that Jericho was still gaining energy to come out.

Kunloo looked over at Kagome as she heated the tea on the stove. “Kagome dear, the tea is almost ready please come to the table” She called out placing a hand on her pregnant belly as she felt little Souta move around, before moving to take the tea kettle off the stove and put it on the table.

“Mama, why don’t use your quirk on Souta? Wouldn’t that calm him down more?” Kagome questioned as she entered the kitchen with Jericho wrapped in a blanket across her back. Kunloo looked up from preparing the cups to her daughter. “Well, even though he could hear me a little it’s not enough to affect him.” She responded with a soft smile in which Kagome nodded silently too.

\--

It was on Kagome’s fifth birthday that Jericho had finally emerged from his egg. Unlike other baby birds that usually didn’t have feathers on them, Jericho was fully feathered.  His head, neck along his chest and legs were covered in white feathers while is his back and wings were an almost raven black.

Kagome could not help the coo in her voice as Jericho shook off the remains of his egg. Once he finished, he looked up at his ‘mother’ causing her to gasp in amazement. His iris was a light gray while his sclera was a bright red. Jericho cooed at his mother hopping slightly closer to her. Kagome’s smile widens as she let her fingers lightly brush against his feathers.

He was the greatest gift she had ever received. Jericho nips her fingers in agreement.

\--

Kagome is nine when she starts to remember events that couldn’t have possibly have happened to her. She knows it’s her due to the starburst scar the older version of her carries on her hip. She also comes to terms that her Quirk is not just _hers_ but also that of what she carries in her; A jewel that could hurt many people. Her dreams tell her all she needs to know about it. The object while small was warp with great ill-intent it could manipulate those that could hear it’s call.

It’s because of her dreams that Kagome knows she must guard the object without question. So, she starts to train her quirk one that she still believes the jewel has changed. Her shields are small and almost translucent easily breakable. Kagome is not discouraged; her dreams tell her that she will get better to the point that the barrier will be solid and as large as she needed them to be.

\--

It’s when her brother breaks his leg that Kagome realizes that she has another quirk (one of the jewels she is sure of this). She can heal her brother's leg like nothing ever happen. It’s her brother's startled gasp that causes her to look up from her work. Her field of view is hazed over in a fog of pink.

It comes to the family’s attention that Kagome’s healing isn’t simple mending of broken bones or superficial wounds. It had happened by accident really; they weren’t expecting company when a bloodied hero was dropped off on their steps. Kagome was the first to rush out like she had done many times in her dreams.

 She could feel the pink fog clouding her version as she looked at the damaged hero, taking account his matted raven hair, the white bandages wrapped loosely around his neck. Then her eyes landed on his, and a gasp fell out of lips. They were gouged out leaving only eye sockets.

Hands are trembling, she reached forward and placed her hands on the bloody mess and let her powers loose subconsciously forming a barrier around them. She could feel the pull on her being as she poured everything she had to save the hero on her steps.

\--

The sun was bright and unforgiving as Aizawa grunted trying to pull the covers over his head only to feel resistance. He opened his eyes are bleary looked around his surrounding when he noticed a hunched over the figure on the side of the bed he was occupying. His eyes scanned the room before landing on the most peculiar bird he had ever seen. He noticed quickly that its eyes trained on his movements.

A soft groan caught his attention as he looked back down at the hunched that had started to sit up and wake up. He quickly noticed that the figured could be no older than nine or ten and was also a female. He watched the girl stretch and rubbed at her eyes before turning to look at him. He watched the girls eyes widen before a broad smile made its way to her lips.

“Your eyes are back that’s wonderful!” she exclaimed clapping her hands together before moving to her window and throwing it open. Aizawa looked at her strangely before he noticed the birds hop towards her before resting on the sill of her window looking at her expectantly. “Jericho scout about and make sure the man from before is gone” She commanded her eyes hardening “If he is still lurking, go feed” and with that Aizawa saw the bird spread its wings (which almost covered the span of the window it’s he noted) and fly away.

Aizawa was still confused he didn’t remember how he got in this situation. The last that he could remember was that he was out on patrol then got into a fight with a villain named Predator whom he couldn’t erase the quirk too. He recalled an ungodly pain in his eyes and the sensation of being lifted high in the air and then painfully crashing on the ground before blacking out.

His eyes landed on the girl as she turned to him, her smile returning. “What happened?” He asked trying to active his quirk only to have searing pain in his eyes. “You were dropped down by a Villain with your eyes missing. I did my best to heal you” She responded grabbing a small mirror on the desk next to her and handed it over to him. 

Raising the mirror, he could see the minor scarring on the skin near his eyes, yet it was his iris that genuinely startled him. They were their natural deep gray, but small flecks of pink swirled around them. Once again he tried to activate his quirk and watched as the pink became more potent in his eyes. “I can’t activate my quirk”He stated as turning to face the girl and notice her winces slightly.

“Your eyes aren’t healed then; When my brother broke his leg, my quirk refused to let his work till he was fully healed” She stated as she made her way back to her seat. “Did you say the Villain was still lurking?” He questioned starting to stand. He watched the girl nodded “Jericho will take care of it, the Villain can’t pass my barrier” She stated not proudly or arrogant but more informative. To say that Aizawa found that fact refreshing was a lie as well as it was to see kids with strong quirks that at times weren’t outright nuances that were arrogant and prideful.

A shrill whistle blew through the house shocking Aizawa even though he did not show it externally. He watched the girl stand and wait for him to get up. “Mama is calling us for breakfast; let's go before she gets impatient Mr.Eraser Head” She stated with a smile as she went to open the door.

\--

(Six years Later)

She could feel the hum of excitement around her and Jericho; Giving off a soft whistle she felt Jericho take to the skies at her command. Making her way to the auditorium, she took a seat next to a very strict looking male. A soft smile on her lips as she greeted him only to receive a sharp nod before the boy went back to looking at the stage.

She noticed midway through the presentation a soft muttering behind her. Tilting her head back she watched a nervous boy look down muttering to himself; she quickly and quietly tapped his desk causing him to promptly stop and look at her with wide eyes and a large blush. She smiled at him before preventing the boy next to her call out the one behind her. He turned to reprimand her only to stop at her sharp glare and quickly took a seat.

At the gate she watched the strict male once again go after the green haired boy, quickly she stepped in front of him causing him to stagger back. “Why do you keep doing that! He is distracting everyone and is about to do the same to the girl over there! He does not take this exam seriously!” The male exclaimed.

Kagome stared at him with a cold glare her hip jutting to the side her fingers tapping at her hip “Did you ever think he was going to thank her? She did prevent him from falling earlier as well do you truly believe humiliating someone will get the response you want?” She questioned her voice hard. “N-No. I did not think of it that way I am truly sorry” The male stuttered back shocked and ashamed that he did not think of that possibility. Kagome’s glare melted into a soft smile “Thank you for understanding; I am Kagome, Higurashi Kagome” She stated bowing her head slightly “Iida Tenya.” Iida stated giving a proper bow.

\--

Kagome's eyes widen when she saw the green haired boy fall from a destroying the final robot. She gave a shrill whistle as she quickly placed a barrier around both the captured girl and the falling boy. She watched Jericho dive down and caught the falling boy preventing him from crashing down to the ground.

She quickly made her way to them and let her healing pour into her shields healing those that were in them. One Jericho landed with the boy she prevented him from moving. “Do not worry about points; they want someone like you to be here” She stated softly seeing the boys desperate attempt to move. “Let me heal you up okay?” She asked the boy rhetorically as she felt the familiar pink haze encases her vision.

“How can you be sure that I will make it?” The boy questioned looking at her worriedly not even noting her quirk. “How can a hero course reject a person willing to risk their life for someone in danger?” She asked back giving him a warm smile.

“I-I thank you” he whimpered tears sting his eyes as he felt the cooling effect of her quirk work on his body.  “No need to thank me, you did what any good hero would do” She stated finishing her healing she stood up and gave the crying boy a dazzling smile as she stretched her hand out to him. “I am Higurashi Kagome. You can call me Kagome tho” The boy gave her his bright tearful smile clasping her hand with his own.

“Midoriya Izuku, you can call me Izuku.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome glanced at the clock a small frown on her face. She was certain she had told Izuku to come by 8 am sharp; His training could not wait. Sighing deeply, she walks down the shrine steps hoping to find the boy during her morning jog. ‘He is lucky I am nothing like Sango and Lord Sesshomaru when it comes to punctuality’ she thought with a grumble.   
Though she had not met the demon slayer or demon lord in this lifetime that did not mean her respect or love for them had lessen. They were grueling teachers that only gave rest once she earned it or she passed out from exhaustion.  
“Kagome!” a panicked voice called from her left causing her to turn to the voice. An amused smile made its way towards her lips as she sees a panting Izuku bent over hands grasping his knees as he tries to get his breath back. “Well, it looks like you took the run out of the equation.” She chuckled crossing her arm and tilting her hip to the side.   
“I-I am sorry! I overslept my alarm!” Izuku stuttered once he regained his breathing. He looked up startled as he hears her being to laugh.   
“It’s alright Izuku, you are only late by what? Twenty minutes?” She stated before turning back towards her starting point. “Your first lesson Izuku, even if your teacher is okay with you being late that doesn’t mean you won’t be punished,” She said as she slowly stretched her limbs. “Make sure to keep up!” She shouted as she dashed down the sidewalk. “W-Wait! Kagome!” Izuku called out in shock before quickly following her.

* * *

“C-C-Can we please s-slow down?” Izuku gasp trying to keep up with his vengeful teacher. “Push your power to your legs slightly to relieve tension there” She command. Izuku felt his eyes widen “b-but I can’t control it yet!” he yelps out pushing his body further to try and match Kagome’s pace. “I know that’s why you are doing it” She stated, turning her head slightly to look at him. Taking a deep breath and slowing down slightly Izuku started pouring One for All towards his legs only to shout in pain when his muscles spasmed causing him to lose focus of One for All.   
“When you use your power do you channel it throughout your body or a certain part?” Kagome questioned Izuku as she rushed to his side. “A certain part” he responded as his eyes watered. “Try channeling the power through your whole body slowly at first” She suggested as she placed a small barrier around them with her healing powers flowing through it.   
Izuku looked at her questioningly “why?” He asked. “Think of it this way, your blood flows throughout your body to help it move and function correctly?” She questioned before continuing at Izuku’s nod. “Think of your power as if it was blood” She finished.  
At Izuku’s look of understanding, she watched the boy close his eyes and push One for All through his full body. Her smile grew as she watched the green crackling energy shift through Izuku’s body. She watched the sparks start to jump higher and become more frequent. Looking closely, she could see Izuku was somehow absorbing her healing energy and converting it to more green sparks. “That’s enough Izuku” She stated and grinned brightly as the sparks faded away and Izuku opened his eyes and beamed up at her with tears falling down his rosy cheeks.

* * *

Aizawa’s eyes narrowed as he spotted a familiar head of rave locks and shining blue eyes. He would have to remember to address her as any other student though he had no doubt that out of the bunch here beside Endeavor’s spawn she had her control and limits down to a single note. He sighed as he led the class to the training field. Today was going to be a long day, He just knew it.

* * *

Of course, he would end up with a small All Might in his class! It was just his luck and not only that he watched as Kagome repeatedly had to heal the brat! She had even negated his quirk! Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have called him a brat just because Kagome negated his quirk. It was one of the thing they learned she could do if she had to heal the body part were one’s quirk resided in.   
Though he would have to admit that she kept a close eye on all her classmates not letting them injure themselves. She kept looking towards the sky which caused him to feel agitated it was like she could sense when something was going to go bad. “Ms. Higurashi would you like to tell me what is so important that you keep staring at the sky” He quipped eyes narrowing as he saw the rest of the class look at her questioning.   
“It’s Jericho professor” She stated still looking towards the sky. At that Aizawa was on full alert. “Any dangers” He questioned coming to her side quickly. She shook her head before turning her eyes on to his; They were almost seeping red before fading back to her natural blue. “He has taken care of it,” She said with an uneasy smile at that Aizawa who nodded and continued with the class.

* * *

Kagome stuck her hand out with a bright smile on her face as she faced her partner. He was strange not because his head was in the shape of a bird but because he was as quite as Lord Sesshomaru, yet he didn’t have the coldness that Lord Sesshomaru possessed. She watched as the male shook her hand with a small nod.   
“I am Higurashi Kagome” She stated once both their hands were free. “Tokoyami Fumikage” He replied once again with a nod. “and I am DARK SHADOW, but you can call me Shadow!” Kagome blinked in bewilderment before a soft giggle left her lips as she gently scratched the shadow bird under its beak. “Dark Shadow!” Fumikage muttered in exasperation a hand quickly coming to cover his eyes.   
“What’s your problem Fumikage! I was just introducing myself!” Dark Shadow defended himself with a huff as he wrapped himself around Kagome’s shoulder and nuzzling her cheek. “Besides Kagome-chan doesn’t mind!” He retorted with a proud puff of his chest.  
“How can you be so improper!” Fumikage harshly whispered in mortification as a red ting appeared on his feathery cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten some request to turn this story into a Aizawa/Kagome story, I am considering splitting the story between love interest but for now, the story will remain Fumikage/Kagome.


	3. Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry about the long wait! Thank you to everyone that has followed this story along with the kudos hopefully I can have more chapters out soon!

Trial

 

Kagome looked at the bomb and the room they placed it in before turning to Tokoyami. "So Dark Shadow is strong in darkness but more uncontrollable?" she asked as Tokoyami secured the bomb better. He gave a hum of agreement. "Then you will be our final defense if they get past me and my barriers" She stated as she started to walk out of the room.

"You are going to roam? Wouldn't it be better for you to stay here?" Tokoyami questioned as he watched her take out some paper dolls and wrapped strands of her hair around them. "I will stay on this floor but these guys" She waved the four dolls up for him to get a clearer sight of "will be on the lower floors as distractions" she stated.

Tokoyami tilled his head to the side confused on how dolls where suppose to patrol the lower floors if her quirk was making healing barriers and non-healing barriers. His eyes widened when he watched as she glowed pink and it transferred to the dolls, and they slowly became identical images of Kagome.

"Tokoyami" Kagome called to him as her puppets went to the lower floors. He looked towards her "I will protect you and Dark Shadow" She stated with a blinding smile causing Tokoyami to fluff up embarrassed. "I like her" Dark Shadow spoke as Kagome's figure disappeared from their sight. "Not now Dark Shadow" Tokoyami muttered closing his eyes and resting his hand on them. "Party pooper" Dark Shadow huffed.

* * *

From her dreams, she could remember the tactics that Naraku use to use on her past self and knew that as horrid the half-demon was he could match Lord Sesshomaru in strategies making. So, she would be taking a page out of his book.

Kagome allowed her connection to Jericho flow through her turning her blue eyes a deep red, a lazy but harsh smile made its way on to her face as she set her barriers around the rooms she did not want them to enter. They were going to come to her on her terms.

* * *

Denki really wouldn't say that he was worried. What was the worse that could happen, they get trapped in a barrier? Ha! All he had to do was make sure he shot his lighting first! Well, the only downside would be that he could fry Mineta and his brain if he used it too much.

Speaking of Mineta, he turned to him to ask his opinion on how to approach the building only to see him muttering to himself about the chance of landing on Kagome's chest or any other girls really. Denki winced maybe it wouldn't be so much of a bad idea if he fried Mineta?

* * *

Denki wanted to kick Mineta to the moon! How did he not see it was trap!? Though he was in the same boat really, What were they supposed to think when they saw Kagome's body on the floor unconscious?

Mind you Mineta's first reaction was to try and grab her breast. That could not be Kagome! Kagome had blue eyes and a kind smile! She did not have bloodthirsty red eyes and a horrifying smile that made his blood chill. "You are fools" the not Kagome spoke (because Denki refused to accept that fact that this could be Kagome!).

Denki watched as her body moved forward quickly grasping Mineta by his neck. "You will have to kill me if you want your friend to live" She stated slowly choking Mineta causing his face to turn slowly purple. "You can't do that! This is a simulation!" Denki shouted rushing towards her but she sidestepped him. He watched her eyes narrow "Do you really believe that?" She growled slamming Mineta to the wall. "Then he will have to die" She stated merely like taking a life was no worry to her.

In a panic, Denki let his powers lose causing the non-Kagome to scream and then poof into a charred piece of paper. Denki trembled in worry as he ran towards Mineta who was trying to catch his breath before he looked up at Denki with wonder-filled eyes. "Did you see how close I was to her chest!" He shouted in triumph. Denki Started blankly at him not quite sure what to tell him.

* * *

Kagome smirk from her perch on the window. "Only ten minutes left" she stated to Jericho as he informed her that Denki and Mineta had gotten past the last puppet; Pulling on more of their connection she felt her nails length and harden to claws, "Are you okay?" She questioned causing him to huff and ruffled his feather. Nodding she relaxed more into her perch as she heard the two "heroes" barrel into her hall.

"Is this the real one?" She could her Mineta try to whisper to Kaminari. "I have no idea but be on your guard" he responded charging up his electricity while Mineta grabs some of the balls from his head. "You two are truly foolish" she spoke not bother to glance at them. Mineta sent his ball flying towards her only for it to be attached to a barrier.

"Well, that answers that question" Kaminari stated letting loose his quirk as he felt that she was distracted with Mineta; It backfired as soon as he let it lose he felt his quirk turn on him as it was confined in a barrier.

* * *

"You only have five more minutes Heroes" Kagome stated as she watched both the boys gasp for air as they tried to break her barrier. "I will take great pleasure in ending your life with my hands," She said lightly tracing her claws down her barrier.

Hearing noise behind her she tilted her head slightly back seeing Tokoyami's red eyes widen in shock, Kagome tisked as she turned her back on the heroes making her way to Tokoyami. "I told you to wait in the room" She spoke placing a clawed hand on his shoulder. Quickly considering the situation, he coolly wrapped his around her waist his eyes darkening with dark glee as he looked at the "heroes." "I wanted to be here to see you finish them off my dear" He responded letting dark shadow emerge quickly swiping at the lights around the room covering them in darkness. "But I am thinking of doing it my self now" He stated maliciously.

All Kaminari and Mineta saw before blacking out was two pair of evil red cruel eyes.

* * *

"VILLAIN TEAM WINS" All Might Shouted slightly shaken by what they had witnessed. The class was shocked still well all but Izuku who was muttering under his breath on the implication of Kagome having various quirks or a mutated quirk.

Once the villain team made it back to the observatory, they were meet with silence before Kirishima shouted how cool and manly they looked. Kagome laughed as Tokoyami nodded slightly as Dark Shadow popped out whooping that they rocked.

It was Todoroki that came forward a questioning look in his eyes. "Why didn't you trap them in a barrier from the being and end it like that?" He questioned feeling the rest of the class nodded in agreement with his question.

Kagome hummed slightly swaying back and forward before letting her cheerful smile turn into a lazy evil smile as she half closed her eyes. "Where would the fun be in that?" She responded causing the class (aside from Todoroki) shudder and causing a grimace to form on All Might's face at that response.


	4. Dark Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Kind of a short Chapter more relationship building rather than going into USJ just yet maybe next chapter? 
> 
> We got a discord channel now!! https://discord.gg/WdVKvEs

Dark Shadow

 

Fumikage always believed he was a simple guy and that he got along with Dark Shadow quite well, even if Dark Shadow was loud and insensitive at times. Like right now with Dark Shadow chattering into his ear on how cool Miss Higurashi was when she was dealing with Kaminari and Mineta.

“Ne, Fumikage what do you say?” Dark Shadow questioned his holder. Fumikage blinked confusedly at him “Regarding what exactly?” He inquired looking for a book to read from his monstrous bookcase. Dark Shadow blinked slowly “Asking Kagome on a date? You know giver her something blue, girls love blue ya know” Dark Shadow responded impishly. Fumikage quickly looked up at Dark Shadow his feathers ruffled “Dark Shadow!” He snapped as his partner laughed and disappeared into him.

 

\--

 

“Ya know if you keep waiting she may get asked out by someone else” Dark Shadow murmured into his ear. “Can you please stop it Dark Shadow, Miss. Higurashi is just a friend” Fumikage muttered as wrote into his notebook. Dark shadow signed before resting on his shoulder. “Well, then do you think she likes yellow?” Dark Shadow questioned. Fumikage groaned in annoyance and waved Dark Shadow away.

 

\--

 

Fumikage stared blankly at the large bird perched on Kagome’s desk (he would only dare call her this in his mind). Sure, he had noticed it before at times around her, but this was the first time he saw the bird up close. From what he could tell it looked like a bone-eating vulture one bigger than normal ones.

He watched the bird fluff up its black feathers and give a slight huff before it dipped down to its chest and plucked a red dusted feather leaving it on her desk before hopping towards the window and flying off.

Fumikage tilted his head in wonder at the display? Gift? Before turning his head back to his notebook.

“Maybe red is the way to go, strange I could have sworn it would have been blue.”

“Dark Shadow!”

 

\--

“Hi, Tokoyami! I got you this! Sorry, I’ve got to run I have training with Izuku” Fumikage blinked bewildered by the small box in his hand and then back at Kagome who gave him a big smile and a small wave as she ran out the classroom leaving only him and her strange bird.

Opening the small box Fumikage couldn’t help the ruffling his feathers did at the sight of what was in the box. Three small feathers one dusted red, a blue one almost as close in colors to Kagome’s eyes and a black one almost in a similar shade to his feathers.

“See I told you girls like blue” Dark Shadow stated proudly causing Kagome’s bird to chirp in agreement.

Fumikage could only nod still flustered over the gift before what Dark Shadow said processed in his mind.

“DARK SHADOW!”


	5. Warning

Her body trembled as she watched Izuku take an explosion to the face. He was hurt yet kept pushing forward as expected of him. His costume torn, he had burn marks over his exposed face, chest and arm. She watched as Bakugo gave no regards to the damage he was causing which caused her to give a large frown. She knew that in her round that she was unforgiving but made sure none of her attacks were lethal. This boy did not care that he could kill his classmate at all.

* * *

 

“All Might, Sir call off the simulation, Izuku will end up dead or more damaged if it continues” She advised her eyes trained on the monitor. “Give young Midoriya more faith, miss Higurashi.” All Might responded with a slightly worried smile on his face. Her frown grew as she turned away from the monitor and headed out of the room. “Miss Higurashi where are you going!?” All Might exclaimed turning to face her. “Izuku is in danger, and all you care about is that he ‘proves’ himself but forget that the others could be hurt with how destructive both Izuku’s and Bakugou’s quirk are!” She stated before running out. All Might frowned, before reaching up to his mic. “Another attack like that young Bakugou and I will stop this simul-“His eyes widen at the explosion that blinded the screen causing the students to shout in distress. “YOUNG MIDORIYA, BAKUGO, IIDA, URARAKA!!” All Might exclaimed leaning over the railing. “Ah, Uraraka and I are fine All Might sensei!” Iida responded over com. “But Deku and Bakugou aren’t answering!” came Ochako’s voice.

* * *

 

“Shit” All Might cursed “Everyone stay here!” he shouted before bounding off to the broken building. The closer he got to ground Beta the more he came to agree with Miss. Higurashi’s statement. The Building was toppled over he could see Iida and Uraraka both standing beside Kagome whom was holding a barrier over Midoriya. To the far side he could see Bakugo sitting on a stone with his head between his knees. “Iida, Uraraka what happened after the explosion?” He questions as he approached them. Ochako looked away from the barrier to All Might. “The building came down with the explosion, I was able to float some debris in order for Iida and me to escape but Deku and Bakugo weren’t so lucky they got trapped in there.” She stated before looking back to the unconscious boy. “Then Miss Higurashi came and started to dig through the rubble and she pull out Bakugo first then started to search for Midoriya and found him in that state” Iida finished off pointing to the boy. Midoriya’s body was broken up and bleeding profoundly. All Might watched as pink particles danced around Midoriya. His wounds slowly healing up.

* * *

 

“I am sorry I was not quicker to stopping this” All Might spoke to Iida and Uraraka. “I have stabilized him Professor. Hopefully you called recovery girl” Snapping his head to the left he watched Kagome stand up and march her way to Bakugo. “Miss Higurashi?” He called watching in concern as she got closer to Bakugo. His eyes widen as he watched her slap Bakugo’s face he stood up and started to scream at her in response she slapped him again with a glowing pink hand. That one quieted him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the Long pause everyone! We got a discord channel now!! https://discord.gg/WdVKvEs Feel free to scream at me in discord to update!


	6. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: ATTENTION WE HAVE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!! We got a discord channel now!! https://discord.gg/WdVKvEs Feel free to scream at me in discord to update!

 

~-~ Christmas Special ~-~

 

0-0-0-0-Year 1-0-0-0-0-0

 

Fumikage huffed wrapping his red scarf tighter around his neck as he waited down the steps of a shrine the class agreed to meet up at. He hated the cold; the only bright side is that Dark Shadow didn’t bother him as much in the cold. He watched as the rest of his classmate chatted with each other glancing to the side he watched as Jericho perched himself near a tree beside him. Looking around himself he could not spot the vultures mistress. “Sorry to keep you guys waiting!” Turning to face the steps he felt himself fluff up at the sight of Kagome. He heard the rest of their classmates shout happily towards quickly rushing towards her and embracing her.

 

0-0-0-0-Year 2-0-0-0-0-0

 

What was he doing? Really to assume that she’d like a gift that had the intention of being more than friends. It was silly really. He watched as she and Uraraka laughed beside Midoriya who was blushing profusely and waving his hands in front of his face. He felt his heart beat quicken when she turns to face him and flash a bright smile his way.

Maybe it wasn’t silly?

 

0-0-0-0-Year 3-0-0-0-0-0

 

Fumikage sighed softly as he took soft sips of his hot chocolate in one hand as he slumped against the couch and rested his other hand around the resting figure on his lap. “Is Shadow always this quite during the winter seasons?” the figured murmured placing their lips against his feathered cheek. “We don’t like the cold Kagome, we can tolerate it better then sunlight” He responded gently plucking at her hair with his beak. Kagome smiled brightly “I should have figured that out my self-seeing as Jericho hate the cold as well” She chuckled as said bird huffed irately and scooted closer to the warmer couple. She smiled fondly at her partner and gently petted him beneath his feathers causing him to fluff up in delight and nip at her fingers. Fumikage felt his heart warm up as he watched, and his eyes glanced down at the small onyx feather necklace hanging from her neck.

To think he almost lost her to another that same day.

“I love you Kagome, Merry Christmas” He spoke gently into her ear causing her to look at him with a warm smile as she pressed their forehead together and kissed his beak

“I love you too Fumikage, Merry Christmas”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while and had to just scratch this itch for this couple.
> 
> Jericho is known as a Bone-Eating Bearded Vulture.
> 
> Rating may go up later.


End file.
